


please call me your baby, baby, baby,

by batterwitchofhope



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 20 pages of sappy funny sarchengsey summer hotel room sex yall are welcome, Communication, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Polyamory, Realistic, Riding, Taking Pictures During Sex, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention, being the porn you want to see in the world, blue's pov, but virginity is a social construct so like whatever, idk how else to tag that lol, negotiation, safe sex, this is 20 pages of porn @jesus im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitchofhope/pseuds/batterwitchofhope
Summary: She’s struck again, inexplicably, with the feeling that she gets sometimes when she’s in the forest, or under the stars, behind the wheel of a car with the windows down, mid-kiss: the feeling that her soul is too big for her body. That she can’t possibly be contained.“My advances have a habit of ending lives, y’know,” she jokes, her voice wry. “I’d watch your step if I were you.”“You can keep thinking that all you want, periwinkle,” Henry says. “From where I’m standing, it looks like they have a habit of saving them, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally been working on this fic for like four or five months im so sorry  
> dedicated to merry for being my cheerleader/hype machine while i was writing this  
> title from "lovesick" by banks

She's not sure why it's so hard for her to believe Henry at first. It's not like it's particularly surprising, really. 

“You're kidding,” she says softly, nursing the last lime flavored bottle of Seagram's Escapes from the variety pack Henry had picked up back in Portland. “Huh.”

“Nope. Scout’s honor,” Henry replies, one hand buried idly in her hair. “Or rather, Sargent and Gansey’s, since my honor’s gonna be all yours pretty soon here.” 

Gansey snickers somewhere in the nebulous space off to her right. Blue rolls her eyes. “It's your first time, not your “honor,” let's not get patriarchal here. I guess it's just not what I had assumed, that's all.” 

“I don't see what's all that unusual or surprising about it, Jane,” Gansey offers. “Eighteen is a perfectly normal age to still be a virgin.” (He returns Henry's silently offered fist bump with a small nod.) “Hell, I'm one too.”

Blue sits up a little straighter, propping herself up on an elbow and turning to look at him. “Really? You too?” Her tone is curious, not judgmental, not disbelieving. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Not that virginity even exists, she reminds herself- it's just a bullshit patriarchal double standard. But still, she has to admit, she's a little stunned.

He nods, and there's nothing sheepish or embarrassed about it, it's simply matter of fact, and that makes her glow a little with pride and fondness. Henry's confession had come much the same way- without fanfare, without shame, dropped nonchalantly into the middle of a game of Never Have I Ever. She's proud to be with two boys that don't buy into the virginity hype.

“Huh,” she says again, relaxing back down into her previous spot, tucked against Henry's side. “I guess we all are, then.” 

“Are you actually surprised, babe?” Henry asks, laughing a little, and the nickname warms something between her ribs. “You're a virgin too! It's not like you have some sort of exclusive dibs on the concept.” 

She rolls her eyes, trying to find the right words to explain exactly what she means. It takes a little more work than it should, but she guesses that's to be expected, seeing as she's three Seagram's in. Gansey's hand wanders over and finds a home resting on the warm stretch of her hip. 

“You two didn't have the whole...kiss curse thing,” she says. “And it's not like it's a big deal, I mean. Virginity isn’t even a real thing, it's a stupid sexist double standard. I guess I just assumed you both had more experience than I did.”

“Why, just because we're boys?” Gansey asks, his voice riding that line between smug and teasing. “Isn't that a rather misogynistic assumption?” He's joking, she knows he is, but she rolls her eyes and swats lightly at his shoulder anyways. He laughs, and he must be a little drunker than she is, because it edges towards a giggle. 

“Yeah, Blue,” Henry says, nudging her gently, teasing. “How backwards of you.” 

She sighs, faux-exasperated, trying to tamp down the laughter rising in her chest. “The two of you, I swear to God. You're both, like, rich boys. I guess I just figured Aglionby was a hook-up hotbed or something.” 

Gansey snorts audibly. “Hardly.”

Henry scoffs. “Most of us were so abhorrent that no human in their right mind would try to hit that.”

Blue remembers precisely how abysmal her first impression of Gansey had been, and she decides that Henry probably has a point.

“That's fair,” she says, “and I guess it's actually kind of comforting. Because, like, when we all decide we're ready- and that's if you guys even want to, I know I do- we'll all be equally clueless.”

“I don't know if clueless is precisely the right word,” Gansey says, finishing his drink and setting the bottle on the nightstand. He shifts closer to her, laying down to rest his head in her lap. He smiles when she pets his hair gently. “I mean, we all masturbate. It can't possibly be that much different.” 

Blue shrugs. He's probably right. 

“I reckon it involves a lot more talking and communication,” Henry says. “And there's gonna be a bit of a learning curve. Everyone likes to be touched differently, and whatnot. And having three people instead of two will probably make things a little complicated. But I'm sure we’ll be able to figure it out when the time comes.” 

“Won't be the hardest thing we've ever done,” Blue says, tucking her face against his neck. She likes it there, he’s warm, and they have the AC cranked as cold as it will go in an attempt to stave off the suffocating southern California heat. “We managed to cheat death and build this nerd over here out of a forest and wishful thinking.” 

They all laugh in spite of the joke’s morbid weight. Joking about Gansey’s resurrection, as they've taken to calling it, is a relatively new development. Gansey himself had been the first one to start it, once he had put enough months between himself and that day to soften most of the memory's blow.

He still has bad days. 

They go quiet for a long moment, content to lay heaped together and bathe in the comfort of each other's presence. Blue breaks the silence. 

“I think I'll be ready to, soon. And I want to, definitely, I really want to. I just want to be sure it's the right moment, and that I'm happy. I don't want to regret anything, or rush it.” 

“Me neither, Blue,” Gansey says softly. “I feel like I'll be ready soon too. But we'll eyeball it and see when it feels right. For all of us.” 

Henry hums his assent, reaching for Gansey's hand with one of his own. “I think I'm right there with the both of you.” He looks to Blue, meeting her brown eyes with his own. “We're done living our lives on countdowns. We have all the time in the world.” 

 

It happens in Tucson. 

It's August twelfth, and the hardball Arizona summers make Virginia look like little league. The whole state feels like a sandbox. The sun is harsh enough to make heat mirages glimmer off the asphalt, and Blue's had sticky road tar melting to the soles of her shoes since they crossed state lines. The violent orange of the dream Pig looks more like peach through the thin, chalky film of desert dust caked over the sheet metal. The windshield is slightly chipped and pitted from the fine sand and grit that Death Valley blew them like kisses.

They'd spent the last week or two visiting Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon, driving across Arizona, stopping in Phoenix for a couple days. 

Ever since that conversation, Blue has felt a subtle tug of curiosity itching under her skin. Her mind drifts towards sex more often than she’s used to, idle thoughts of skin beneath sheets, how it might happen, how it would feel. What Gansey will sound like, if Henry will pull her hair. She's been taking more showers lately, to put it delicately.

If the tension growing in her bones carried any undue anxiety or discomfort with it, Blue would be worried. The last thing she wants is for what was intended as an idle conversation about boundaries and readiness to turn into some kind of looming threat or pressure. She doesn't think that's what's happening, though. Sure, the whole sex thing has been on her mind, but the thought doesn't seem to bring any negative emotions with it. Instead of feeling intimidated or nervous, she feels eager. Excited. Curious. And something tells her that her boys do, too.

Kissing has taken on a thrilling new edge. Seeing Gansey and Henry kiss all sprawled out on a hotel bed, sitting in Henry's lap in the car with him kissing her neck, Gansey's hand on the back of her neck and his tongue in her mouth- it all feels charged, heavy enough to make the space between her hips feel hot and restless. 

The question is always there, hanging unspoken in the silence- _Do you want to...?_ \- but they haven't yet dared to ask it out loud. 

It's when Gansey pulls into a spot in a motel parking lot in Tucson, one hand on the wheel and the other lightly on her thigh, Henry's fingers laced with hers where she's stretched her hand back to meet his, that she decides she's ready. 

“Guys?” she asks.

“Yeah?” Henry answers. Gansey gives a distracted little “Hm?”

She takes a deep breath, grins a little, and says it. 

“I'm ready.”

It takes them both a moment to catch her meaning, but then Henry laughs and Gansey smiles, and she's sure she picked the right moment.

“Yeah?” Henry asks, a little breathy, and she nods, giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

“Are you sure?” Gansey asks softly, tracing the edge of her shorts with his thumb. It was probably meant to be soothing, but in her present state it's very distracting. She suppresses a shiver. 

“Positive,” she replies. “What about you guys?” 

Henry leans forward to press a soft kiss to her shoulder, then Gansey's. “I'm down. Gansey?” 

Gansey laughs, boyish and excited, turning the car off and stuffing the keys in his pocket. “Absolutely.”

 

Blue doesn't think she's ever been more grateful for kissing. 

She's straddling Henry's lap, kissing him with her arms looped around his neck. Gansey is pressed up all along her back, sucking little bruises against the skin of her neck, making her moan into Henry's mouth. This is nothing new, kissing and hickies and a little grinding, but the undercurrent of _intention_ gives every moment a new intoxicating energy.

Henry sucks her lower lip into his mouth and bites, and Blue shivers, arches her back, rocks her hips down into his, a _god, yes_ in its most base form. Henry's hands tighten against her waist, so she does it again, biting back a whimper at how delicious the dragging friction feels. Gansey sneaks a hand into her hair, pulling ever so slightly, and she breaks her kiss with Henry just to kiss Gansey over her shoulder. It's a little sloppy, the angle uncomfortable, but she can't really find it in herself to mind when he's teasing a hand up under the fabric of her tank top. 

She pulls away after a moment, gently nudging Henry's hands off her waist, and she tugs her shirt off, dropping it off the edge of the bed. Gansey follows suit behind her, and a moment later, she can feel the heat of his bare skin against hers when he wraps his arms around her, his fingertips tracing her ribs. 

“Jesus,” Henry mutters, his eyes a little wide, his hands going to her shoulders, her back, whatever he can reach. “Your bra is pretty. I'd regret having to take it off, but I know you're even prettier, so.”

Blue laughs at the compliment, a little awkwardly delivered but still sweet. “Aw, thanks. I made it myself.”

Henry fumbles with the clasp of her bra, and Blue stares at a spot on the headboard while he tries to figure it out. Movies always make undressing your partner look sexy and effortless, which is apparently a lie. After a moment, Henry gives up, laughing softly. “Gansey? A little help here?” 

It should have been easier for Gansey, since he's behind her, but he can't seem to figure it out either. He makes a valiant effort for a solid minute before Blue can no longer hold back her laughter.

“Oh my god, here, let me do it,” she says, teasing but kind. She reaches back, batting his hands away gently and unsnapping the row of hooks, tossing the scrap of lace to the floor. 

“That's not even remotely fair,” Henry protests, cupping one of her breasts in his hand, kneading softly. “You did that behind your back. With one hand. Witchcraft, I swear.”

She just snorts a laugh in response, admittedly a little distracted by the hands on her skin, between Henry's light touch and the way Gansey's thumbing over one of her nipples.

“She does come from a family of witches,” Gansey says, and she closes her eyes, tipping her head back against his shoulder, giving a savage little nip to his jaw. 

“Psychics,” she corrects, breathing it against his neck. She smirks when he shivers against her.

“They're pretty witchy,” Henry argues, pressing his hips up against hers. She can feel where he's hard in his jeans, and the angle is blessedly just right, pressing the denim seam of her shorts right up against her clit. She whines.

“Fuck, Blue,” Gansey whispers behind her, sounding close to reverent. She sneaks a hand back between their bodies to feel him, ignoring the strain in her shoulder as she rocks her palm against him lightly. His breath hitches, and he bucks up into her touch, keeping himself quiet with her shoulder in his mouth. Henry tugs at one of her nipples; she feels electric.

“Look,” she finally manages, breathy as hell, tugging at Henry's shirt with her free hand, “can we not talk about my family when we're about to have sex?” 

“Shit, yeah, point taken, my bad.” Henry breaks away from her for a moment to shrug out of his shirt, tossing it aside, and Blue takes a moment to let her gaze roam eagerly over his chest. He's been shirtless before, obviously, they all have, between the cramped living quarters and the occasional skinny dipping, but this feels different entirely. 

Gansey scoots back suddenly, out of her reach, and when Blue turns to look at him inquisitively, the sight of him knocks a sharp breath out of her throat. His hair is mussed and he's blushing, breathing heavy, his eyes lidded, neck lined with purple spots from the way Henry had kissed him up against the door the second they got inside the room.

He offers her a sheepish little smile, and she feels her heart aching a little around the edges. “I got a bit too wound up, sorry.”

“It's fine, I'm not far behind you,” she says, leaning in to kiss his cheek, then turning to do the same for Henry. 

“Is it okay if I take my jeans off?” Henry asks, hands poised on the button and zipper. “It's getting kinda uncomfortable.” 

“Of course,” Gansey says, and Blue nods, unbuttoning her own jean shorts and tugging them down her hips. They're her favorites, with the rip on the left thigh, and the ivory lace trim she crocheted herself on the hems, and the sunflowers she painted on the back pockets, and the feminist patch she sewed onto the front coin pocket. She’s proud of them. She regrettably has to get off of Henry's lap to wiggle out of them, and after she kicks them off the side of the bed, she lays down beside him, resting her head on his chest. 

His jeans are already off, leaving him in a pair of absolutely horrible Simpsons print boxers that Blue's going to pretend she doesn't notice, but Gansey is standing beside the bed, taking a moment longer to fumble with his belt and his chinos and his socks.

When he's finally in his boxer briefs, there's a moment of awkward hesitation as he stands before them, unsure of what comes next. 

Blue figures now is as good a time as any to close the gap. 

“Get over here, you,” she murmurs fondly, scooting over to make a space for him, and Gansey gives her a grateful little smile, gingerly climbing over Henry to flop down between them. He kisses Henry's cheek and then hers before Henry pulls him back into a long kiss that Gansey enthusiastically returns. When they come up for air, Blue's peeling her underwear down her thighs, and she only lets them gawk for a moment before raising an eyebrow and asking them to join her. 

The boys are quick to follow suit, and the sight of them has her face flushing a little. She's tempted to press a hand between her legs. Instead, she clears her throat, shifting over Gansey's legs to sit between her boyfriends, facing them. 

“I'm gonna be perfectly honest here, I don't know what I'm doing. Ideally, I'd be giving both of you handjobs right now, but I genuinely don't know if I have the manual dexterity for two dicks at once.” 

Henry laughs, Gansey mainly blushes, but within moments they're all laughing, easing the tension. 

“A noble skill I'm sure you'll acquire in due time,” Henry says, and Gansey nods solemnly, trying to stifle his giggles and doing a miserable job. 

“Seriously though, Jane,” he says, “I'm sure your best effort will be more than enough. Believe in your dreams. A dick in each hand is worth two birds in a bush, or something.” 

Henry high fives him.

She groans, rolling her eyes but scooting closer nonetheless. “I can't believe I'm fucking dating you two,” she says. She tentatively wraps a hand around each of them, stroking up and down slowly, relishing Henry's hard exhale and Gansey's shaky gasp. She definitely wouldn't be able to keep this up for any length of time, but as far as familiarizing herself with the concept of giving a handjob goes, it's not half bad. Henry’s dick is a bit bigger than Gansey’s, which makes sense because he’s a lot taller, but if she’s being honest with herself, they both look equally tempting. 

The friction starts to feel a bit harsh after several strokes, and Blue can sympathize, knowing all too well the slight irritation of trying to touch her clit before she’s wet enough. Neither of her boys are leaking pre yet, so she just spits into both of her palms and tries again. It’s kind of gross, but she’s seen it in porn, and judging by the way Gansey whispers a soft “fuck” and Henry gives an enthusiastic little moan, they don’t really mind. It’s a little easier this time around, and it feels less strange the longer she tries it, the hot slide of a dick against each of her palms starting to outweigh the awkward unfamiliarity of it. It’s actually turning her on, she realizes, hearing their moans, knowing she’s making them both feel good, feeling both their cocks getting harder under all her teasing. Gansey’s biting his wrist to keep himself quiet, and while part of her wants to hear him, all of his gasps and pants, the other part of her decides to let him have this if it makes him comfortable. Henry’s fairly quiet too, barring the occasional swear hissed through his teeth or jagged little whine, but Blue can sense it isn’t born from a place of insecurity or self-consciousness. Rather, she thinks it’s just natural for him. She files the thought away and as she idly rubs her palm over the head of Henry’s cock and teases along Gansey’s with her thumb, she suddenly remembers that her boys don’t share her capacity for multiple orgasms and she realizes it’s probably not wise to get too carried away. She pulls away before long, her curiosity sated and her confidence buoyed by their reactions, Gansey's closed eyes and clenched fists and flushed cheeks, Henry's blown pupils and soft cursing and heavy breathing. 

“Jesus,” Henry mutters, and Blue finds herself grinning, feeling a hot little surge of pride.

“Christ,” Gansey echoes. “Someone tell me why that feels so much better than doing it yourself.” 

Blue shrugs. “Usually experiments help when you're trying to figure something out. Multiple trials, and all that.” She spreads her legs a little, smiling coyly, her heart hammering in her chest. 

“We're doing science here,” Henry jokes, his warm eyes meeting hers. Gansey laughs, and then there's a hand between her legs and it's not hers and her brain short circuits a little. It's Henry, rubbing at her lightly with a fingertip, trying to find her clit, stroking back where she's wet. She hisses a little at his touch. 

The angle is all off though, and trying to do this sitting up is going to hurt her thighs after a while. 

“Hang on a second,” she says, gently guiding his hand away. “I'm gonna lay down.”

She shifts onto her back between them, letting her legs fall open. Henry moves to kneel in front of her, but Gansey just nestles into her side, his lips on her neck, one of his hands on her breasts, toying with her nipples. He has plenty of experience in that department. Second base is nothing new for the three of them, and so he knows just how to tease her, pinching gently, rolling them a little, tugging now and then, just enough for the stimulation to fizzle along her nerves, just enough for her to feel it echoed between her legs. The feeling is nice enough all by itself for her to sigh contentedly, her hips stirring lazily. 

“I'm going to give this my best shot, but pointers are very much appreciated,” Henry says, and Blue’s soft laughter rumbles in her chest. 

“Of course, Henry.” 

“I'll learn by example,” Gansey says softly against her jaw, and she shivers. 

“Yeah, you get to skip the learning curve and I'm over here in uncharted territory,” Henry complains, his hands smoothing over her hips and thighs, but Blue can tell he's joking. 

“Can we not talk about my vulva like it's the Louisiana Purchase?” Blue laughs, but she gasps as Henry strokes two fingers up her pussy and over her clit. Her thighs jump a little when he finds it, so he does it again, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. 

“Is that good twitching or bad twitching?” he asks. 

“Definitely good. Go easy on it, I'm really sensitive, but that was good.” 

He nods, and Gansey bites her neck a little to get her attention while Henry starts rubbing at her clit in earnest. Blue moans softly, trying to keep her hips as still as she can. One of Gansey's hands finds hers, and she tangles their fingers together, glad she has something to hold on to. It's not perfect, but it's unexpectedly intense.

“Does that feel good?” Gansey asks, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Having him touch you like that?” 

Blue feels the breath punch out of her lungs, and her pussy throbs. She opens her mouth to answer, but Henry rubs just a little harder and hits an especially good angle and she just whines instead, writhing a little. 

“It feels incredible, fuck, Henry, but...are you- are you talking dirty?” 

“Depends on if you like it,” Gansey says, and she nods, biting her lip.

“I do. I like it, I mean. It's good, you can keep going.” 

“Okay,” Gansey says, kissing her jaw, and she melts slightly. “It looks like it feels really, really good. You're trembling.” 

“You have no idea,” she says, closing her eyes.

“I'm going to be doing that next, you know. Touching you. Making you shake like that.” 

She inhales a long, shuddery breath as Henry teases a fingertip against her opening, looking up at her to make sure it's alright. She nods, and he thrusts it into her slowly and it feels nice just to have something in her, even if the angle is off and he's just pumping it in and out.

“You’re beautiful,” Gansey says, whisper soft. “Do you want to come?” 

She nods, her back arching up off the bed a little, legs splaying out to either side, her thoughts fuzzy and swimming. “Henry, can you, like- curl your finger up? And rub?” 

He cocks his head a little. “Define curl.”

She laughs softly, holding a hand up to show him, crooking her fingers in the air, demonstrating with two of her fingertips. Henry nods, and the next thing she knows, he’s rubbing a fingertip against her walls, pressing up against her, and she whines a little at the pressure. 

“Like that?” he asks, and she can hear the pride glowing in his voice. 

She nods, breathless, feeling the muscles in her stomach tensing, her hips rocking back into his touch. “Fuck, yeah, like that, um. A little further in? But yeah, just like that, that’s good.”

Gansey nips at her earlobe softly, and Henry presses a little deeper, rubbing at her g-spot, his thumb brushing over her clit, and she moans, high and cracked and broken. 

“It’s hot, hearing you ask for what you want,” Gansey says, and his voice is so devastatingly earnest that she turns her head and pulls him into a kiss that’s more just gasping into his mouth than anything else. He squeezes her hand softly, and her toes curl, and Henry presses down harder against her clit, a second fingertip nudging up against her pussy. 

“Look at you,” Henry says, slowly fucking his second finger into her. “You’re so pretty like this. Tell me what you need, I want to make you cum.”

Blue hesitates for a moment, squirming and writhing, trying to find her words and collect enough breath to say them. “Fuck,” she manages, her hips twitching up against his hand. “God, Henry. I’m close.”

“You are,” Gansey agrees, meeting Henry’s eyes. “We can tell. I can tell, and I’m not even inside you.”

Her sharp inhale hisses between her clenched teeth, and she grabs the sheets with her free hand. 

“He’s right,” Henry says, picking up on her reaction to all the talking, mischief glowing in his eyes. “You’re wet. She’s so fucking wet, Gansey.”

Blue feels like she’s burning from the inside out. This is what she used to think about at night, her fingers buried knuckle deep, biting the corner of her pillow just to try to stay quiet, her hips twitching back and forth urgently, because she’s _close,_ she’s so _close,_ and she can’t stop thinking about how rough Gansey’s voice always sounds on the phone, how Henry’s voice drags late at night-

“Keep going,” she pleads, and she almost chokes on it. 

“Yes ma’am,” Henry replies, and he sounds so smug about it, and it really shouldn’t be hot, but it is. “Just keep doing this? Playing with your pussy, rubbing your clit?”

“Yes,” she hisses, one of her feet starting to cramp up from how long she’s had her toes curled. 

“He’s going to make you come,” Gansey murmurs against her neck, and she shivers, aching with it. It’s right there, she can feel it in her ribs and her thighs and the space behind her eyes. “Think of how good it’s going to feel.”

She gasps so loudly that it sounds a little like a sob, and Gansey bites at her pulse, and Henry’s thumb slips at just the right angle and she’s coming, blacking out for a second or ten, her eyes closed, her back arching up as she writhes and twitches her way through it. 

She collapses back down against the bed, all boneless and breathless and careless, and she laughs a little, her breath coming back to her in rough pants. Henry gently slips his fingers out of her, and he laughs a little too, not unkindly. Gansey presses a soft kiss to shoulder, joining in and laughing against the crook of her neck. 

“Goddamn,” she says, once she’s mostly back. She blinks her eyes open, and Henry’s looking at his fingers, trying to decide what to do with them, which just makes her laugh a little harder.

“What,” he says, a little defensive, but there’s laughter in his voice and a smile tugging at his eyes. “I can’t decide if I should just, like, wipe them on the sheets, or if I should lick them.” 

Blue shrugs, but Gansey sits up and reaches for Henry’s wrist, guiding his hand to his mouth, licking at his slick fingers. Blue feels something in her throb. 

“Holy shit,” she breathes, and Henry locks eyes with her. 

“Holy shit is right,” he says, as Gansey closes his eyes, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Blue can see his throat working as he sucks, and Henry’s eyes flutter a little, his breath faltering.   
The tone in the room shifts, and Blue presses her thighs together gently, swallowing as she watches Gansey slowly pull back, a thin string of spit connecting his lips and Henry’s hand. 

Gansey wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins, levelling his teasing smile at the both of them. “Problem solved,” he says. “By the way, Jane, you taste nice.”

“I’m gonna go ahead and guess you’re going to be really fucking good at oral,” Henry says, shuffling closer to Gansey, reaching a hand down to palm at his cock. Gansey huffs out a heavy breath, smiling up at him. 

“Well, we won’t exactly know until we try, now will we?”

“When did you start being smooth?” Blue asks, a little taken aback but definitely not complaining. Gansey shrugs, looks down, a bit self conscious. Henry tucks a couple fingers under his chin, tipping his head back up gently. 

“Nothing to be feel bad about,” he says, his voice reassuring. “It’s hot. A little unexpected, sure, but hot, I guarantee.” 

Gansey smiles, cups a hand around the back of Henry’s neck, pulls him in for a kiss. Blue watches them and feels her heart ache a little with all the love she has for both of them. They’re so good for each other. She’s lucky to have them. 

She realizes now might be a good time to get up and fish condoms out of her bag, so she finds the side pocket of a backpack where she’s been keeping the condoms and lube packets she’d picked up from a planned parenthood in Portland. She picks a couple out, checks expiration dates, checks to make sure there’s still air in the wrappers. She grabs a few packets of lube too, and she tosses them all on the nightstand, settling back down on the bed as her boys break apart and come up for air. The free condoms weren’t her only souvenir from the clinic; she’d left with a copper IUD as well, mostly out of a concern about how long the government could keep its head out of its ass when it comes to reproductive freedom laws, and also because it was free under federal healthcare. Condoms are probably overkill, but going without them just seems messy in a way Blue’s not sure she wants to deal with quite yet. 

“Condoms?” Gansey assumes, and she nods, smiling and diving down to kiss his cheek, then Henry’s. 

“What order are we wanting to do this in?” Henry asks, deciding to bite the bullet and just get the question of logistics out in the open. “Because I really want to go down on both of you.”

“Me too,” Gansey concurs, “but personally speaking, if someone were to suck me off right now, I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t come, and depending on what you’re looking forward to, Blue, that might be a problem.”  
She snickers at his clunky phrasing, shrugging a little. “I was kinda hoping to get both your dicks in me at some point, but whatever works. And not at the same time, mind you, I’m not made of rubber.”

Gansey laughs at that, pressing her back to the mattress gently, shifting to hover over her. 

“Darn,” Henry deadpans. “There go all my unrealistic porn fantasies.” 

“Considering Henry’s gotten you off already, I’m gonna call dibs on you for the time being,” Gansey says. “If that’s alright with you both.”

“Fine by me,” she says, and Henry nods solemnly. 

“Go right ahead, love. Would you guys be okay with me breaking out my polaroid?”

Blue snorts, raising an eyebrow, and Gansey mostly blushes. “Kinky,” she says. “I don’t mind.”

“I, um. Christ. I’m alright with it too, as long as we get to see them,” Gansey says, ducking down to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Naturally,” Henry says, and he leans off the edge of the bed, fumbling around in his bag, pulling his camera out. 

“How do you want to do this?” Gansey whispers, and Blue takes a deep breath, the emotional intimacy of the moment finally catching up to her. She looks into his eyes, warm sunny hazel, and he smiles, tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

“I love you,” she blurts out, “and you should probably finger me with some lube or something, and then I can get a condom on you, and then I kind of want to ride you, if that’s okay.”

“Love you too, Blue,” he says, “and that’s more than okay, that sounds wonderful.”

She blushes, turning her head to look at Henry, smiling faintly, not shuttering any of the intensity behind her eyes as he takes her picture. 

“I love you,” she says.

“You too, Indigo,” he replies, and she gives him a little smile, looking back to where Gansey’s struggling with a lube packet. She rolls her eyes and gestures to the “tear here” notch on the other side, and he tries again, getting it open this time. 

“There we go,” he says. “If this is cold, I’m sorry.” 

She shrugs, closing her eyes and spreading her legs, and a moment later he’s touching her, his fingers curious, all slick with lube. He plays over her clit, and she bites her lip, her pulse ticking up again as he slips his fingers inside of her, first one, then two, and he curls his fingers inside her for a moment. He gives her time to adjust before pressing a third inside of her, and it’s a slight stretch but only for a moment. The lube definitely helps. She feels something against her stomach, and she looks down to see Gansey kissing it, his eyes trained on hers. She giggles, threading a hand into his hair. He fucks his fingers in and out of her, slowly, and the drag of it starts to feel good, starts to make her shiver. He rolls his thumb over her clit and she gasps, he smirks, kisses an inch lower, two. 

“You’re,” she says, “are you going to...?” 

“Am I going to what?” he asks, playing dumb, brushing a kiss over her hipbone. 

“Eat me out?” she asks, and he curls his fingers up in what feels an awful lot like a yes. She squirms. 

“If you’d like,” he says, and Henry curses off to her right. She turns to smirk at him a little, a devilish “I know you’re watching,” and his resulting blush is incredibly satisfying.

“I’d love that,” she says, forcing his head down ever so slightly, playful. “And I think Henry would like to watch.” 

Gansey moans a little at the thought, and Henry exhales hard. 

“You two are ruining me,” he groans.

“Guilty as charged,” Blue says, and she hooks one of her legs over Gansey’s shoulders, and- 

Oh, god. That’s a tongue. That’s Gansey’s tongue, and he’s licking over her clit, and it’s so _hot_ and _wet_ and _soft_ and yeah, this is her favorite. He laps at her, not straying from her clit, probably because doing so would mean getting a mouthful of lube. Her hand tightens in his hair, and her legs tense, because fucking hell, that feels good, and it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before. It’s just so slick and his mouth is so so warm and she could come from this, easy. She sucks in a deep breath and it shatters on its way out into a whiny, trembling moan. 

“Shit,” she says, pulling his hair, and she feels him moan against her softly, and that- that’s good too, fuck. “God, Gansey.” 

“I have never simultaneously been this aroused and this jealous before in my whole life,” Henry says, and Blue laughs, all short of breath. 

“Sorry,” she offers, “I owe you a blowjob.”   
“No, oh my god,” he says. “Don’t worry about it, enjoy your head. I can’t even tell which one of you I’m jealous of, just. Christ, Blue.”

“Both?” she offers, hissing as Gansey fucking _sucks_ at her clit. 

“Both works,” Henry says, and he slips one of his hands up to rest it on the knee she has hooked over Gansey’s shoulder. She hears a camera shutter click, and she feels so unbelievably sexy right now that she can’t help but smile. 

Gansey comes up for air, and she sighs, grinning down at him. 

“Good?” he asks, and she rolls her eyes. 

“No, I was moaning like that because it was atrocious,” she jokes. “It was fantastic. C’mere, you. Trade places with me.”

He nods and flops down next to her, and she sits up, moving to straddle his thighs. He grabs a condom off the nightstand and passes it to her. Henry reaches in to give Gansey’s cock a few strokes while Blue gets the wrapper open and figures out which side is the right one. She ducks in to kiss Henry for a moment, nipping at his lower lip, and when she pulls back, she pinches the tip of the condom and rolls it down Gansey’s length. 

“For a first attempt, I’m just gonna say that was masterful condom application,” she says, and Henry nods in agreement. 

“The lime green is a powerful aesthetic choice,” he says, and Gansey looks sharply down at his dick, snorting a laugh when he sees it. Blue can’t hold back her giggles as she moves over him, guiding him into her as she slowly lowers herself down. 

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I picked bright purple for you.” 

“You’re both ridiculous,” Gansey laughs, his hands going to Blue’s hips, helping to support her weight. “I love it. Are you alright, Blue?”

She nods, taking a deep breath as she sinks down on the rest of him. It’s strange at first, not painful, sex shouldn’t be painful unless everyone’s into that, but uncomfortable. It fades quickly as she gets used to the feeling, and she smiles decisively at both her boys. “Yep, I’m good, you can move.” 

Gansey nods, kissing the top of one of her breasts and giving a tentative thrust up. She gasps, bracing her hands on his chest for balance, because oh. Oh. That’s why no one ever shuts up about this. 

“The face you just made was priceless,” Henry says, idly stroking his cock, watching the two of them. In time, Blue’s sure they’ll iron out the timing and the logistics, making sure everyone is always more equally involved, but for now, this works. “How’s it feel?”

“Thanks,” she says drily, running a hand back through her hair, getting it out of her face. “Really good. Full. I recommend it.”

Henry laughs, nudging Gansey’s shoulder. “Noted. I’ll have what she’s having, thanks.” 

Gansey laughs, blowing Henry a kiss. “The next time I’m hard, it’s all yours.” 

Blue giggles, trying a few things- moving her hips up and down, just grinding down, rocking back and forth. It all feels pretty great, if she’s being honest. It’s definitely intense, and she couldn’t come from this alone, but it’s fun. She feels powerful, drunk on the way Henry’s watching the motion of her hips, the way Gansey groans under his breath every time she shifts. Her thighs are also burning, but she figures it’s worth it. 

“Hey, okay, can you help like, lift me a little more?” she asks, running a hand through Gansey’s hair, clenching down around him just to watch him gasp. “I’m gonna try something.” 

He nods, lifting her up enough for her to shift her knees just a little, and then she drops down quicker, rocking up, bouncing with it, rolling her hips. And that- fuck, that feels good. Fast is good. Fast is really, _really_ good. Shit. 

“And Blue was a porn star in another life, got it,” Henry quips, and she laughs, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Oh, hush,” she says fondly, but it comes out meltier than she’d like. She leans down a little to kiss Gansey, and he slips her just a little too much tongue, but one of his hands runs over from her hip and across her inner thigh to play with her clit, so it’s okay. She whimpers into his mouth, because leaning forward like this, he’s pressed up inside her in all the right places, and she’s just grinding down on him, and he’s choking all these breathy sounds into her mouth. 

“God,” she hears Henry breathe, and she scratches her nails down Gansey’s chest, just a little, just enough to leave faint pink lines, and he breaks the kiss suddenly, tucking his face against her neck, fucking up into her. He whines against her, one hand gripping her hip so hard she swears she can feel his fingerprints and god, it’s hot. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, and he’s gone, he’s wrecked. “Blue, I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” she teases, and Henry snickers. 

Gansey chokes out something unintelligible, biting down on her neck gently just the way she likes it, shivering against her as he comes, and bless him, he keeps his hand on her clit the whole time. 

He flops down against the bed when he’s done, and Blue sweeps a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead before gently pulling off of him. She frowns at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and it’s then that she realizes a definite perk of having two boyfriends with dicks, because Henry is laying on the bed beside her, dick standing proud and already clad in bright purple latex. He has his arms folded behind his head, and the smirk on his face is nothing short of devastating. 

“Hey,” he says, and she grins, cupping his jaw with one hand, swooping down to kiss him, long and deep. She straddles his lap and reaches for another lube packet from the nightstand, efficiently wetting two fingers and fucking herself with them for a gorgeous, shivery moment, slicking the rest over his cock with her palm. She guides him inside of her, and she’s halfway down and there’s a moan halfway up her throat when Gansey finds his voice again. 

“I take it you like that then,” he jokes, stretching a little and shifting onto his side to watch them, condom taken care of already. 

“Shut up,” she says, trying to hide her laugh, shuddering as the rest of Henry’s dick slips inside of her, rocking back and forth in his lap. He feels different than Gansey, a bit deeper, but it’s good, it’s still good. “Fuck,” she breathes, and Henry cups one of her breasts in his hand, teasing at her nipple. 

“I sincerely hope this feels as good for you as it does for me,” he says, moving both his hands to her hips, then running them up and down her thighs soothingly. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” she says, and she meets his kind eyes. What she shares with Henry often comes easier than what she has with Gansey, a natural consequence of their relationship having grown organically in the brighter days since November, since the road, since the demon. What she has with Gansey is beautiful, but old ghosts tend to stick around, and the spectre of death is a heavy weight to hold. If Gansey’s love sometimes feels heavy enough to break her, Henry’s love makes everything brighter, lighter, a little sweeter. This is no exception. 

She kisses his cheek, and then she sits straight up, starts rocking her hips, working herself up and down, and it would feel a lot better if her legs weren’t about to give out. “Can I get under you, actually? My thighs are killing me,” she asks. 

“Of course, hang on,” he says. There’s an awkward moment of repositioning and then she’s laying out under him, holding one of Gansey’s hands in one of her own, her legs wrapped around Henry’s waist, and he fucks into her and hey, this isn’t bad either. It’s not quite as good as her being on top, but it still feels good, and she works her clit with her free hand, her heels pressing into Henry’s back whenever something feels particularly good, and she’s so overstimulated and worked up and shivery that just about anything feels good right now. Her clit is a little swollen, and she can practically hear how wet she is, and she thinks she could definitely get used to this. 

“God, you feel good,” she says, “I think I’m gonna cum in a couple minutes here.” 

“I’ll try my best to last that long,” Henry says, and she can feel him trembling. His voice sounds strained, and it’s beautiful. 

“You two are so lovely together,” Gansey says, and he means it, they can hear it in his voice. “I love you both.” 

“We love you too,” Blue pants out, and Henry mostly whimpers in response. She can’t blame him, he’s got his dick inside her, he’s not exactly running at full capacity right now. Gansey snuggles closer to her side, peppering her arm in soft little kisses, and Blue tilts her hips up ever so slightly on a hunch and- oh, fuck, okay, there it is. 

“I’m close,” she whispers, her fingers slipping over her clit, and Henry nods, shivering. She’s pretty sure she feels his cock throb inside of her, and that’s a lot sexier than it should be. 

“I’m close too,” he says, “If I cum first, I’ll go down on you.” 

Her heart melts a little with how sweet that is. “Aw, thank you,” she says. “I love you.”

She can tell this orgasm isn’t going to be as overwhelming as the last one. It’s been longer in the making, and if she had to guess, it’s going to be long, the kind of slow, shivery, throbbing roll that leaves you breathless but so, so happy. 

She tilts her hips up just a bit more, and his cock drags against her g-spot every time he pulls back, and she’s hissing pleasure through her teeth, switching to her palm for her clit, rocking against it, and the spread out pressure is perfect, matching the way the rest of her body feels. She’s heavy in all her limbs, she can feel her tongue in her mouth, she can feel her pulse, she’s slick and hot between her legs. She closes her eyes and lets herself float, palm grinding over her clit as she throws her head back and moans, Henry’s thrusts hitting deep inside her, speeding up as he gets closer, Gansey kisses her neck- she’s glowing, she’s transcendental, can a really good orgasm qualify as an out of body experience, she wonders?- and there it is. 

She grits her teeth, and she’s near-silent this time, the heat of it rolling down her spine, her pussy throbbing as she comes, tensing up and then relaxing down into it, her mind wiped clean, her eyes trained on the ceiling as she rocks her hips through the last of it. 

Gansey squeezes her hand and kisses her cheek, and above her, they watch Henry come apart. He swears, eyes closed, his jaw tensing. He groans, bucks into her two or three more times, and then he sighs contentedly, rolling over to flop down beside her. Blue pushes his sweaty hair back from his forehead, and Gansey gets up and helps dispose of the other condom. 

When he comes back from throwing it away in the bathroom, he lays down beside them again, his head resting on Blue’s chest. She reaches for Henry’s hand, kissing the back of it lightly. 

“You still in there?” she asks, and he chuckles, his eyes still closed. 

“Yeah. You had me worried for a second there, but yeah, I’m all here.”

“I’m glad,” Gansey says, to her left. “We’d miss you terribly.” 

“Well, you haven’t fucked the life out of me yet, so you’re stuck with me for the time being.”

Blue laughs, hooking one of her legs over Henry’s. Gansey wraps an arm around her waist. She’s so close to both of them right now. She’s struck again, inexplicably, with the feeling that she gets sometimes when she’s in the forest, or under the stars, behind the wheel of a car with the windows down, mid-kiss: the feeling that her soul is too big for her body. That she can’t possibly be contained. 

“My advances have a habit of ending lives, y’know,” she jokes, her voice wry. “I’d watch your step if I were you.”

“You can keep thinking that all you want, periwinkle,” Henry says. “From where I’m standing, it looks like they have a habit of saving them, too.”

Something inside of her ribs flips, pulls taut, and she smiles. “You think so?”

“I’m inclined to agree, darling,” Gansey says, kissing her hair. “Maybe your luck is changing.”

Blue grins, tucked between her lovers. She closes her eyes.

“Maybe it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd die for sarchengsey lol...i hope you liked this! reviews mean the world. also i'm @leogansey on tumblr so hmu if u wanna


End file.
